iAm Freddie's Nurse
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: It's Spring Break: Freddie has strep throat. His mom is out of town and so are Spencer and Carly. Which means the only person who can take care of him is Sam. Oh, the joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**

My mom was going to be out at an aggressive parenting convention for an entire week. I was going to have the house to myself all Spring Break with no mom giving me tick baths. So what do I do? I go and get myself strep throat.

I was going to have friends over whenever! I was going to pig out on junk! I was going to watch PG-13 movies! But now I couldn't do any of that, because I was sick as a dog! It stunk.

It wouldn't have been that bad except Carly and Spencer were in Yakima. Carly said they were hanging with their Granddad for Spring Break. I guess I would've had my AV Club buddies over but _noooooo! _Not now! Now I was trapped in bed.

You're probably saying right now "Suck it up, Freddie! You have Sam!" For those of you who are saying that I have three words for you: "Ha ha ha!"

Sam Puckett keeping me company? Visiting me while I was sick? Don't make me laugh! I didn't want her anywhere near me while I was defenseless! Besides, she wouldn't even bother to drop by, me being sick or not. She hates my guts! She definitely wouldn't want to be in a room alone with me, plus having to make sure I take medicine and all that other chiz. Uh-uh, no. Any one of you who just thought of Sam, I'll call a taxi to go take you to the insane asylum.

**Sam's POV**

Spring Break without Carly. Why have Spring Break if my BFF wasn't going to hang with me? It's not like I have any other friends, and don't anyone dare mention Fredweird!

Me and Fredweird? Hanging out? Like friends? Ew. Barf. Sick. Gross.

I decided I'd make the most of a lonely Spring Break by watching TV. As I channel-surfed, I heard the familiar tune of "Our Song" by Taylor Swift coming from my cell phone. I took and saw Carly's number. I flipped it open and said "What up in Yakima?"

"Hi, Sam." Carly said, "Everything's nice here. Granddad's taking Spencer and I to the movies. What up in Seattle?"

"Just channel-surfing." I answered, "It's boring! Why'd you have to go to Yakima?"

"Granddad really wanted to see us." she said, "Is Freddie okay?"

"I don't know how the nub's feeling." I answered.

"Sam, could you do me a _huge _favor?" Carly asked.

"What favor?" I asked cautiously, tearing my eyes from the television; if she changed the subject suddenly like that I wanted to know what was up.

"Well, Freddie has strep and his mom's out of town…" she said, "Could you…maybe…hang out with him? To make him feel better?" I stared at the phone is disbelief. Carly actually thought I'd spend my Spring Break catering to Freddork?! When he was _sick_?! What, did Yakima brainwash her or something?!

"Is this a bad connection?" I asked, shaking the phone. I heard a buzz and held the phone to my ear to hear Carly better.

"Sam, he has no one but himself." Carly said, "Just hang with him, keep him company, take care of him…you know, that stuff." I sighed. First I'm going to have a crummy Spring Break without my best friend. Now I'm going to have a crummy Spring Break without my best friend _and _I have to take care of a diseased dork! Totally not my week.

"Please, Sam!" Carly pleaded, "I can't be there with him so you have to! Please?!" I growled to myself. _I cannot believe I'm doing this, _I thought.

"Fine." I said, "But if I get strep it's all your fault, Shay."

"Yay! Thank you, Sam! Freddie will be so glad!" she cheered. I snickered. Freddichino was going to have me take care of him for a week. I bet he's dancing the jitterbug right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's POV**

I laid on my couch as I flipped through the channels. There wasn't much to do, considering I had strep. At least I didn't have my mom pestering me constantly with medicine and chiz. I still got to do what I wanted, for the most part. I didn't change out of PJ's; I stayed in boxers and a sloppy T-shirt while munching on cereal. Yup, I was having a ball--_not_!

When the doorbell rang it surprised me. Who would visit me? Carly and Spencer where in Yakima and Mom would be able to just walk straight in. I set my cereal bowl down and walked up to the door. Thankfully we have one of those peepholes so I could check if it was a freakish hobo and not Carly or something. I placed my eye up to it and saw blonde curls attached to a melancholy face—Sam Puckett.

I stumbled as I moved away from the door. Sam was here?! What the heck?! I never thought Sam would _ever _visit me. _Ever_. I backed away from the door when the doorbell rang again.

"Er, nobody's home!" I called in a high-pitched voice.

"Just open the door, nub!" came Sam's voice. I sighed in defeat. I reached for the doorknob when I looked down and remembered: I was in my freakin' pajamas! I raced to my room where I hurriedly put on my khakis and _Pudding Patrol _shirt. Then I hurried back to the door and yanked it open. Sam stood there, looking sour, and I wondered why she would waste her time here.

"Hey, Freducation." she greeted me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, like I always do for her.

"What're you doing here?" I asked hoarsely, for my throat hurt.

"Carly asked me to visit you so you're not lonely." she answered, "Just don't get too close to me. I don't want to catch your strep throat." Well, that was reasonable enough, Sam or no Sam. I told her to take a seat.

"No way, Freddo." she said, to which I lifted my eyebrows in surprise, "I promised Carls I'd take care of you. So…go ahead, do whatever sick people do and I'll be your nurse."

"Uh…okay." I said, shrugging. Wow, that was odd. Oh well, I have a free nurse. I plopped down on the couch and immediately started coughing. It hurt my throat and I moaned as I did so. I felt a hand on my back and it patted me. I stopped coughing after awhile and turned to see Sam.

"Y'all right, Fredbag?" she asked. I nodded. She pursed her lips in thought and said "Did you take your medicine yet?" I shook my head. Personally I hated penicillin. I wasn't allergic—it just made me gag, like it would any normal person. And the thick, pink liquid only added to the disgust it caused.

Sam whipped around to the kitchen, and then marched over to me with a teaspoon of penicillin in her hand. I covered my mouth and she glared at me.

"Come one, Freddork, take it and be a man." she said. I shook my head behind the hand. No way was Sam Puckett going to get me to take medicine. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me into her grip. I kept my hand on my mouth as I struggled to get away. She held the teaspoon and attempted to squeeze it through my fingers but my wiggling was making it hard. Finally she yanked away from me and I sat upright, my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Ha ha, take that!" I said from behind my hand shield. She looked at my sneaker and raised her foot. What was she—?

Suddenly her foot came down on mine and pain shot through my leg. My eyes widened and I through my arms up into the air as I screamed. The spoon that held my medicine went into mouth and I choked on the bad taste. It traveled down my throat and I coughed horribly. I grimaced and glowered at the blonde-headed demon, who was smiling in success.

"There, now that wasn't so bad." she laughed. I scowled heavily at her. "Go change into sweat pants, they'll be more comfortable." she said. Uh, odd much? But I did what she said and changed into sweats. When I reentered the living room there was a delicious aroma from the kitchen. I saw Sam hunched over the stove and an opened can of Progresso chicken noodle soup was beside her. When she noticed me she gestured to the couch.

"All yours, Fredwich." she said, smirking. I sat on the couch and realized my favorite movie of all time—_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_—was in the DVD player and the remote was right next to me. Happily, I clicked Play.

Sam brought the soup over to me and I hungrily dug my spoon in. I was about to swallow, when I remembered: this was Sam.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" I asked her, not a joking bone in my body.

"No." she said, "I ain't _that_ mean." I shrugged and started eating again.

This was all so weird. Sam was taking care of me. She gave me my medicine—okay, so it was by force—put my favorite movie in the DVD player, and gave me non-poisoned soup. Did she actually care about me? I know Carly told her to help me, but she could've just lied and said she did, or sleep on my couch. Instead she was actually being nice and caring. It was the weirdest thing ever. But…it was nice.

**I think this story's a little stupid. I have no ideas for it _AT ALL_. If you guys have an idea, please tell me! I need all the help I can get!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Seddielovergrl for giving me ideas! It really helped! BTW, I don't really like Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione. I'm more of a Dramione fan myself, just to say. In this, however, well, you'll find out which couple Sam likes. Read on**

**Sam's POV**

Fredbag and I were watching his dork movie (oops, I meant _Harry Potter_). It was actually interesting, for a nub movie. I personally like scenes with that blonde boy; Draco Malfoy, or something. He was pretty cool. Okay, so he's the bad guy, sue me. I was kind of bored just watching the movie. I needed to multitask, so I asked Freducation who his favorite character was.

"You even have to ask?" he said, looking at me like I was nutso, "Harry, duh!"

"Oh." I said, and then decided to tease, "I figured Hermione. You think she's hot." His cheeks immediately reddened.

"No!" he said, "She's eleven!"

"In _this_ movie." I said, "I bet you drool over the cover of _The Order of the Bird Thing_."

"First off, it's _Phoenix_." he said, "And two, no I do not!"

"You're blushing!" I sang, pointing at his tomato-colored face. Saying this only made him blush more, to which I smirked.

"Well…you think Draco's hot!" he accused. I rolled my eyes. He's _got _to dig up better comebacks.

"So?" I said, "At least I admit it." He glared at me a second, and then went back to his movie. I let him off the hook for awhile. I kept thinking about Hermione and Draco…they actually seemed cute together.

"They'd be cute together." I said, pointing at the screen when Hermione and Draco were standing next to each other. Freddie practically choked on his noodles. He stared at me like I was even crazier.

"What?!" he yelled, "Them?! Why?!"

"They're a love/hate couple." I said, "They're perfect." He rolled his eyes like I was stupid. Sick or not sick, I thumped his head. No one ever implies Mama's stupid. He glowered at me.

"Well, tough kumquats, Puckett." he said, "Ron and Hermione get together, so there."

"Really?" I said, genuinely surprised. I would've thought _Harry_ and Hermione would end up together. They were certainly more compatible than her and Ron. Ron and Hermione was sort of a love/hate couple...at least, from what I saw. Freddie probably wanted Harry and Hermione; he doesn't seem like the type who'd like love/hate relationships. As I watched the movie, I had a war in my brain: a Ron/Hermione versus Harry/Hermione war. Suddenly, where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on the screen, there was me, Carly, and Fredward. I rubbed my eyes in surprise. When I looked back, it was the Gryffindor kiddos again.

Why had I seen that? It was weird. Wait…they were like us, in a way. Freddie was Hermione—the nerd with two best friends who had chemistry with both pals. I was Ron—the slacker who was mean when they wanted to be, yet nice, and wasn't afraid for a little rule-breaking. And Carls was Harry—best friend to two bickering sidekicks and was a rule-breaker for only the good of others' and their safety. When I looked at Harry and Hermione as Carly and Freddie I realized how alike they were as a couple; they were both nice, smart, and always agreed...well, most of the time. But, when I looked at Ron and Hermione as…oh crud. Did I just think that Freddork and I could date? Ugh, that soup's fumes must be getting to my brain. Freddie Benson and I'd _never_ be a couple. I can't believe I even came close to considering it. Sure, I liked Ron and Hermione and love/hate couples, but Freddie and I were not getting together anytime soon. He loved Carly. That's how it was, is, and will be forever.

Stupid nub.

**Again, thanks for the ideas! Also, Ashlee Seddie, thanks for yours! I promise there will be more romantic-like stuff in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's POV**

The movie ended soon. I also finished my soup. So I just tossed the bowl away (hey, Mom isn't home) and figured I'd find something good on TV. I flicked through the channels, hoping to find something worthwhile. Truth be told, the only thing on the TV was a load of cruddy chiz.

"Hey, Freddie?" Sam said. I realized how quiet she was being. She normally wasn't that soft-spoken; she was usually talking and insulting. The only time she was quiet was when she was eating, and she doesn't eat that quietly.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, turning to her. She looked like she had just pondered something heavily. Her face was confused, slightly mad, and even…glum, maybe?

"I was just wondering…why do you still chase after Carly?" she asked. I was surprised. She wasn't even asking it with a sneer like usual; she seemed authentically curious. Was that why her face was so full of emotions? Nah, that couldn't be it. But…why'd she ask?

"Um…" I said, not sure of what to say, "I don't know. I have a crush on her, you know—"

"Yes, but…" she interrupted, "If she hasn't warmed up to the idea of dating you yet, why would you still try?" I shrugged. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"I don't know." I said uncomfortably, "I guess it's just nice to have hope that she'll like me…I really don't know, Sam." She kept quiet for a moment, pondering something again. Unsure, I just watched her. Why was she asking such personal questions? Why did she give a crud if I chased after Carly or not?

"But why don't you, I don't know, give up?" she asked, "Or at least date other girls? It's obvious she's not going to date you anytime soon." And there's the Sam I know.

"Gee, thanks." I said, smirking. But instead of smirking back, she stood up and outstretched her arms dramatically.

"Don't you get it?" she said, "Carly doesn't want to date you! Why don't you date another girl? One who might actually love you? You'd be happier if you'd just stop chasing after Carly and find another chick!" That was deep, even for Sam. She had a point though; Carly wasn't in love with me. I should at least date other girls until she falls for me, _if _she does. But what shocked me was that Sam was telling me this. She seemed to sense the awkwardness, so she sat back down slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor. It was rather silent after that. She looked embarrassed and upset, which was understandable yet odd, for she _was _Sam.

"You're right, Sam." I said, and she looked up at me, "It _is_ kind of pathetic how I keep trying. Who am I trying to kid? Carly won't love me."

"Don't beat yourself up." she said, scooting closer, "You're a nice guy. Funny, sweet, smart…I just think you should try going for girls that actually like you back. I'm not saying you're unlikeable. I'm just saying…move on." Wow, Sam actually cared. She even complimented me three times. Maybe she really was my friend.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, "You're right. I need to move on, at least for now." She smiled.

"Good. And who knows what the future holds?" she said. I shrugged, still grinning.

"Yeah…" I said, looking into her swirling blue eyes, "Who knows?"

**Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! I'm evil!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

It was late after Sam and I had our conversation—eight o' clock. My mom would have a _fit_ if she knew I wasn't in bed by then. That's another perk to staying home alone.

Sam started swaying and let out a huge yawn. She looked really tired—surprising, since sleeping's the only thing she does, next to eating and bullying.

"You can nap, if you want," I offered. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"N-nah," she said with a yawn, "I-I need to stay…up…" Her voice trailed off as her head fell back onto the couch and she fell asleep. I chuckled. I noticed a bright orange blanket lying by the television. I picked it up and wrapped it around Sam's body. She shifted a little, hugging the blanket closer to her. I smiled and sat down beside her, noticing a black blanket next to me. Happily, I picked it up and laid it over my own self. It was rather cold in my apartment, so the blanket was gladly accepted by my shivering body.

I looked at Sam: her face was so peaceful when she was asleep. It was angelic and innocent, though she herself was _so not_. It was weird how I never noticed it before when she was napping on Carly's couch. Perhaps that's because she'd punch me, call me a mean nickname, mention something that was wrong with me, and _then_ fall asleep.

Or maybe it was the way the day had gone: I had needed her help, and she gave it. She fed me my medicine, gave me soup, popped in my favorite movie—she was making me feel better though I felt like crud.

Or it might've been the way she talked to me about Carly. She always said "Carly will never you!" to me numerous times but she'd say it to be mean, not to help. Her words were true, that Carly wouldn't love me. It was stupid to chase her when she wasn't going to stop running. She'd find some guy, and they'd be happy, leaving me in the cold. I needed to find another girl.

As I gazed at Sam's face, I found myself getting sleepy. Soon my eyes were shut and I was in dreamland.

**Marissa's POV**

I hurried down the hallway towards my apartment. My little Freddiepoo was sick! Why didn't he call me?! Teenagers are so complicated.

I had been sipping some tea in the hotel lobby when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly answered it, for it could be an emergency, like Freddie was hurt or bleeding!

"Hello?!" I practically yelled into the phone, "Freddie, is that you?! Are you hurt? Are you—?"

"This is Spencer Shay." said the voice on the other end. Oh great, it was that Carly girl's oddball brother. I cannot believe he is her legal guardian. I must find her father's number and contact him.

"Carly wants to know if Freddie called you yet." he said, "She's worried, you know, since he's got strep throat—" What? What?! WHAT?!?! My Freddiebear was ill and no one told me?!

I hung up immediately and rushed up to my hotel room where I packed up all my stuff. I then took my car straight to the airport and boarded the first plane to Seattle. Luckily the aggressive parenting convention was in Sacramento, so the plane ride was short.

When I arrived at Bushwell Plaza, I ran straight up to the eighth floor and to my apartment. I dropped my bags outside the door and searched for my key. When I found it, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

There, on my couch, was that devil-girl Samantha Puckett cuddling with my son!

**If you haven't caught on my now, Marissa is Mrs. Benson's first name. OK, now...review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, that was really mean to leave a cliffy at the end of the last chapter, especially with all that Mrs. B goodness XD So here is my next chap--enjoy, my pretties! Wow, that was weird...**

**Freddie's POV**

When I woke up I realized Sam was clutching me, as if were cuddling. She must've snuggled up to me in her sleep. It was a tad awkward, and it would be even more so when she awoke, but I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

I didn't really come to that bridge per se, because Sam and I both rocketed off the couch when we heard the scream. Her eyes popped open instantly and her legs sprung out. Since she was still holding me, she partially dragged me up though I had jumped too. She let go of me and at once I felt cold…_Shut it, you idiot!_ I screamed in my head. It wasn't the time for an inner argument; it was time to find out where the scream was coming from. When I saw, I realized I shouldn't have.

There, in the doorway, her mouth hanging open as she shrieked, was my mom.

Crud.

**Sam's POV**

Oh, chiz, Freddork's mom walked in while I was cuddling next to him! Now, don't get ideas, I woke up like that and just didn't move. That is all!

So, um, anyway: chiz!

"Fredward Benson!" she yelled, her eyes bulging from her sockets (literally bulging; I ain't kidding), "I don't believe this! You having...a _woman_ here!" Well, _woman_ is better than _psychotic she-beast_. Nice change.

"Mom, Sam was only taking care of me!" Freddie yelled back, stepping in front of me. Probably because he was afraid his mom was going to whap me with his underwear. Nice of him…wait, what?

"Oh, I can see that!" Mrs. Benson yelled, shuddering.

"Mom—" Freddie began, but Crazy-Lady was hustling over towards us, picking a pillow up from the ground. Oh, no, she was _not_ gonna—

She started hitting me with the pillow (okay, it's better than teenage boy underwear but still)! She screamed "Out! Out, you!"

"Mom—!" Freddie started but was interrupted when I pushed past him to get away. Usually I use the fight response instead of flight, but I wasn't really into a pillow fight just then.

I ran to the door, Mrs. B still yelling at me, wrenched it open, and left.

**Freddie's POV**

I don't believe it! Mom just walks in and starts pelting Sam with a pillow! I don't believe this! She's got to stop doing this!

"She's gone!" Mom said happily, dropping the pillow, "Now, _you_, Fredward—"

"Mom, I don't believe you!" I said. Well, I did, but I was still angry as heck.

"Me?!" she shouted, "_Me?!_ You had a woman here—!"

"Sam is not just a woman!" I said, "She's my best friend and she came here just for me!"

"Well, no one else is here, are they?!" Mom screeched. Okay, that was it. My anger boiled over and I blew off on her.

"FYI, Mom, Sam came here to take care of me!" I shouted, making her step back in shock, "She gave me my medicine, fixed me some food, put a movie in, and let me have the couch at first! Sam is a great person, Mom, and I don't care _what_ you think!" My mom stared at me in awe. I had only yelled at her like that once, but that was long ago, when I got fed up with her treating me like a baby and I moved out. She gasped and shook her head.

"Freddie, what has she done to you?!" she shouted, "What did she do that's making you act this way?!"

"I don't know," I said, "but I like it. And I like her, so bye, Mom!" With that I ran out of my apartment, sweats and all, to find Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Very short and I know you'll all hate me for it.**

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't have to go far to find Sam. I saw Carly and Spencer's door was unlocked, and Sam is a darn good lock-picker. Sure enough, when I opened the door, Sam was sitting on the sofa. She looked up when I came in.

"Hey, Freddie," she said, "is your mom there?"

"No, she's inside." I said, gesturing to the apartment. She nodded and patted the seat next to her. I closed the door carefully behind me, making sure to re-lock it, and sat next to Sam. It was a little uncomfortable being near Sam after my mom. And the, uh, snuggling...

"Sorry 'bout my mom…" I apologized awkwardly, "She can get…odd…" Sam snickered.

"Yeah, I heard." she said, "Thanks, by the way, for sticking up for me." I blushed.

"Yeah, well, um, you're welcome." I responded, averting my eyes from her. She nudged me and I looked back at her to see she was smiling.

Gazing at her smile, I felt like kissing her. Yeah, I don't know. She was so pretty and kind (when she wanted to be) and before I knew it we were kissing.

I laid my lips on hers, and she pushed closer to me. I weaved my hand through her curls and she did the same to my short hair. It was blissful and enjoyable and…and…what else can I say but perfect.


	8. Epilogue

Sam, her throat feeling like thorns were poking it, came coughing and spluttering towards Carly's apartment. The Shays had returned a day ago, thankfully. When hearing a click from the Bensons' apartment Sam whipped around and held her fists up, in fear of Mrs. Benson. She had been rather cautious since Freddie's mom's outburst, but Freddie had said all was cool. However, Sam didn't necessarily believe him.

Freddie stepped out from behind the door, a smile brightly shining when he saw Sam. Hard to imagine he was sick but two days before: he no longer had sickly white skin but his normal color; his hair was cropped up nicely, his eyes weren't tired and red but twin shimmering brown pools; Sam's favorite part was the fact that he finally brushed his teeth after "taking a break" for two days. Sam, however, was not as lucky, for she gained all that he had had.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted, somewhat mockingly for Sam looked as sick as she felt.

"Nub," she said, nodding to him but with a smile. The two went into the Shay apartment together. When Sam started coughing again, Carly suddenly appeared, looking worried.

"Sam!" she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said as Freddie patted her back, "just have strep."

"Ah!" Carly said, "Bummer. Freddie gave it to you, didn't he?" Sam looked over at her boyfriend, remembering exactly how she attained his sickness; the taste of his kiss still lingered on her mouth.

"Yeah, good ol' Fredhead," Sam teased, grimacing at him. Carly rolled her eyes, for she knew Sam would never change her ways, beau or no beau.

Amazing, how illness brings people together?


End file.
